Love Remains The Same
by mysticalforces
Summary: Alternate Universe. Michael West is a young man coming back from the horrors of Iraq. Michael once had everything going for him, including a promising music career, now he'd rather just never wake up again. Spending most of his time getting into fights, and drowning in alcohol, he feels himself slipping to the bottom. Can anything or anyone save him before he destroys himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Michael West had been shipped home from Iraq. It was his first day home, and somehow he didn't feel at home. He didn't have anything here in New York for him as far as he was concerned.

He went ahead and decided to take a long walk through the park.

"Percy!" He heard a female voice yell in anger. "I don't have time for your Neanderthal bull shit! I have to be at work!"

"Not until you get it, Nikita!" He heard an arrogant male say.

He walked closer and closer.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nikita Fletcher decided to take a walk through the park for her twenty minute break.

She went and sat down on the bench. She smiled, as she felt the cool breeze go through her.

"Nikita," She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, and immediately got an attitude. "Not now, Nikolai. I have twenty minutes for my break, and I do not intend to spend it defending my father's honor to you."

"Honor?" Nikolai Udinov scoffed. "What, honor? He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word."

Nikita bit her tongue, as she felt a response coming on. She stood up from the bench. "Okay, Nikolai. This," She gestured between the two of them. "is where I take the dignified road and walk away from you."

Nikita didn't get more than two steps away from Nikolai, when she suddenly felt her arm being pulled and felt herself being spun around. "Okay, Nikolai. Seriously?! I don't go for the man-handle routine. Take your damn hands off me."

"You're so blind, Nikita." Nikolai stated heatedly. "You don't even see your father for who he really is. The man's a con-artist."

Nikita just shook her head, feeling anger rise within her. "Nikolai, my father is a wonderful man."

"Wonderful, my ass!" Nikolai yelled.

Nikita just laughed. "I get it, Nikolai. You're still pissed cause my dad stole my mom from you. It's been twenty years! Get over it already!"

"Stole her?" Nikolai laughed. "He _raped_ her, Nikita! He raped her and he brainwashed her away from me!"

"You are so pathetic," Nikita laughed bitterly as she stared at him defiantly. "and so wrong! My father would _never_ do that to my mother!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael continued to walk closer.

He was amazed at the conversation he was hearing take place.

There were people dying...

His whole life was screwed up forever, and all these two cared about was a decade war?!

He could understand why Nikita was getting so pissed though.

No one wanted to hear their father be so insulted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You need to face facts, Nikita!" Nikolai yelled, yanking her against him. "Your precious father did that! Do you hear me?!"

Nikita was struggling against him, becoming furious. "No, he did not! I won't listen to your crap!" She screamed. "You're wrong!"

Nikolai kept on going, he started shaking her. "You need to face the truth!"

"No!" Nikita started crying, she was becoming so upset.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael was becoming angry.

Who did this prick think he was?

He couldn't stand bullies or abusers.

It all reminded him of Iraq.

He had to deal with people who he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

He found himself running up to them.

It was like he was possessed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nikita suddenly felt herself being pulled away from Nikolai's clutches.

She would've fallen, if she hadn't kept her footing.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" Michael yelled, he had Nikolai up by the throat. "You don't treat women like that, you fucking hear me?!"

Nikita was shocked.

She wasn't used to strangers coming to her rescue.

She took a double take, and got a good look at him.

Okay, make that, tall, dark, handsome strangers coming to her rescue.

Michael had Nikolai on the ground, and was now beating the hell out of him.

Nikita was appalled.

She disliked Nikolai, but she sure as hell didn't want him brutalized.

"Oh my God!" Nikita yelled. "Okay, um...stop! Please, stop!"

"You," Michael punched Nikolai in the jaw. "need," Michael kicked him in the stomach. "to learn some," Michael picks Nikolai up by the shirt and tosses him across the bench violently. "respect!"

Nikita was scared.

She wasn't so sure if this guy was coming to her rescue anymore.

He looked like an animal.

"Ok," Nikita called out again. "it's alright! I'm alright! It's ok, really. You can…just let him go, ok?"

Michael doesn't make any move that he's even heard her though. He's on top of Nikolai, just mercilessly beating him.

Nikita went over to Michael, and gently touched his shoulder. "Please, it's ok.."

Michael immediately, it being his first instinct shrugged her off, throwing her to the ground almost as violently as when he'd ripped Aaron away from her. He had his hand posed to grab her throat.

"Stop it!" Nikita screamed. "My God! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Michael blinked. It was like a switch was flicked and he felt his body normalize.

Why was he standing above this girl, ready to strike her?

Michael looked back over, there was a man laying on the ground severely beaten.

"What's...what's going on?" Michael softly asked.

Nikita looked into his broken, confused eyes. "What is wrong with you?" She repeated, her voice very confused.

"I hurt him?" Michael asked hesitantly.

It was all coming back to him clear as day. He remembered how angry he felt when he saw that guy manhandling the woman before him. He just couldn't figure out how it got so out of hand.

Why had he gotten aggressive with this girl? The girl that for all purposes he had been trying to protect?

Nikita nodded, still terrified. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you were gonna hurt me too."

Michael's eyes became soft and regretful. Shame entered his eyes and there was a hint of tears. "I am so sorry, Miss."

He backed away from her, and looked back over to the beaten guy. He was slowly crawling away.

He turned back to Nikita. "I didn't mean...he was…he had his hands all over you. He was shaking you...I don't tolerate men who abuse women."

Nikita raised her eyebrow at him. "I'd say thank you but from where I'm sitting, you seemed to have no problem with getting ready to abuse me yourself."

Michael's eyes lowered, utterly ashamed of himself. "I was...I lost it." He admitted. "It's hard for me to...I just got back from Iraq." He pulls out his identification.

Nikita's eyes suddenly grow soft. "Oh, I'm very sorry."

Michael's eyes hardened, the softness going right out of them. "I don't want your pity."

"It's _not_ pity," Nikita insisted emotionally, as a hint of tears began to form in her eyes. "One of my brothers died over there."

Michael's eyes were soft once again. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Michael reached his hand out to Nikita.

Nikita was hesitant.

"I won't hurt you," Michael's voice was gentle He'd never felt so awful in his life.

Nikita took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"What was your brother's name?" Michael asked her.

"Ryan Fletcher," Nikita whispered.

Michael immediately backed away from her. He felt all the guilt rush back to him. "I knew him. He was a good man, your brother."

A tear rolled down Nikita's face. "Thank you. He really was."

"I'm sorry about," He motioned toward Nikolai, who appeared to be passed out on the ground.

Nikita shook her head. "You were trying to help me, and you didn't mean to lose control. I get that. Besides," She smirked. "he's an ass."

Michael laughed at that.

Nikita out-stretched her hand to him. "I'm Nikita Fletcher."

Michael didn't accept her hand, his features grew hardened again. He began backing away from her.

Nikita looked at him in deep confusion.

"I should go," Michael said, he turned and started walking away from her. "Nikita?" He called without turning around.

"Yeah?" Nikita asked confused as ever.

Michael turned back around to face her. "You shouldn't be out here alone at night. There are far worse people out than me."

Nikita felt her heart break at that statement.

Michael gave her one last sad look and walked away.

Nikita slumped down on the bench.

She had never felt so confused, terrified, or heart broken in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, okay, okay!" Alex laughed uncontrollably. "You're telling me that you, met a tall, dark, handsome knight in shining armor and you didn't even get his phone number?!"

Nikita rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Alex, calm down." She points her finger at her best friend. "And I did not say knight in shining armor."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, babe. This guy saves you..." She trails off confused. "By the way, you never did finish that. Who did this rescuer save you from?"

Alex looked down. She really didn't wanna have to tell her best friend that her ass of a father had been responsible for her distress.

Alex frowned. "Nikki...it wasn't my father again, was it?"

Nikita quietly nodded.

Alex grew pissed. When was her father gonna back off of her friend? "Nikita, I am so sorry!" She apologized. "What did my jack ass of a dad do to you this time?"

"It was what he was saying that was the most upsetting to me," Nikita replied. "He kept saying I needed to see the truth about my father. He went on and on about how my dad took my mom from him."

Alex shook her head. "It's so sad that my father can't let go of the past."

"Not being able to let go of the past is one thing," Nikita began. "but when your dad starts to tell vicious lies about my dad, that's when I get pretty ticked."

"Well, what did he say?" Alex asked softly.

"Yo! Alex! Can I get a beer!"

Alex turned around to see Sean Pierce, her best friend. "Sean, you don't drink beers!" She yelled back annoyed. "You drink cosmos! I'll be right with you, and by the way! You have to clock on in like five minutes!"

Alex than turns back to Nikita apologetically. "Okay, Nikki. What did my dad say?"

Nikita just shot Sean a sympathetic stare. "Alex, that was a wee bit insensitive, don't you think?"

Alex just sighed. "He's gay! So, what?! What am I supposed to do hold his fucking hand?"

"Alex!" Nikita scolded appalled.

Alex sighed again and spoke quietly. "I'm in love with a gay guy, Nikita. I think I have the right to be a tad bit cruel at times."

Nikita just laughed. "Honey, I feel for you. Really, I do. Maybe you should just tell him."

Alex looked at Nikita like she had two heads. "Nikita, he's gay! I'm not gonna embarrass myself like that."

Nikita just rolled her eyes. She was the only one in this whole friendship that knew that Sean Pierce was as far from gay as you could get. For some reason, Sean wouldn't drop this stupid charade though. He kept saying he had a plan. Well, his plan was taking it's toll on Nikita and Alex.

"Quit changing the subject on me, Nikita!" Alex scolded. "What did my dad say to you?"

Nikita sighed. "Your father told me that my father raped my mother, and brainwashed her away from him."

Alex was flabbergasted. "What?! That's...that's insane!"

"Not to your dad apparently," Nikita replied. "he was so crazed for me to buy it! He grabbed me, and started yelling in my face for me to face facts! Than, that's when tall, dark, and handsome entered."

Alex's eyes went dark for a second. "Wait! Does tall, dark, and handsome have anything to do with my father being in ICU?!"

Nikita nodded again. "Yeah, that's the more crazy part."

"My God!" Alex shrieked. "He almost murdered him! Look, I am sorry for my dad's actions, there is really no excuse. There is also no excuse for that...I don't even know what to call this stranger, Nikita. If I were you, I'd stay far away from that creep. He's bad news."

"I know what he did to your dad looks bad," Nikita began.

"Looks bad?!" Alex yelled. "My Father almost died! His ribs are broken in seven different places! You're lucky, _you_ are unharmed."

"You don't understand, Alex." Nikita insisted. "He was over in Iraq. He just came back. He...he lost control, and he didn't even realize he'd done it at first. Trust me, Alex. No one feels worse than he does."

Alex's eyes softened. "Iraq is a nightmare. That helps a bit..but still! This guy needs to get some help!"

"I think I could help him." Nikita confessed.

Alex's eyes grew wide.

"No." Alex said firmly. "I know exactly what you're thinking, Nikita Fletcher! And I am telling you, no! Don't try to be the fucked up guy's savior! I've been there, and it always breaks your heart! Don't do it, sweetie."

"This is different," Nikita insisted. "He's different. I could tell. I felt a connection, Alex. He needs someone. I could help him."

Alex started to object again.

"I never got to help Ryan." Nikita said quietly. "This man...he was friend's with my brother. He's the last link I have to him. Ryan would want me to do this."

Alex sighed. "Nikki, you have the hugest heart of anyone in the world I know! I love you for that. I just...I don't wanna see you get your heart broken. From what you've told me, this guy sounds like trouble. I know that trouble often seems cool, especially at our age...but the coolness of it wears off once you're sitting on the floor of your bedroom crying your eyes out with a gallon of chocolate chip ice-cream because the man you've been saving, won't return your calls! It hurts, Nikita. I don't want you to find out what that's like."

"It's true!" Sean yelled. "I've sat with Alex quite a few times, sharing that chocolate chip ice-cream!"

Alex smiled. "See? Sean's been my support system through _all_ of my crazy mistakes! You don't have a Sean, Nikki. Although, I could loan him to you I suppose. But be forewarned, he'll eat almost all of that ice-cream if you don't watch!"

"Hey!" Sean yelled defensively. "It was low-fat!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I think your five minutes are up, low-fat boy!"

Sean grumbled and came around the bar.

"Can I get a vodka on the rocks, please!"

Nikita turned around.

There he was.

There stood the man who she couldn't stop thinking about or talking about.

Nikita walked over to him. "Hey,"

Michael's eyes softened once he saw her. "Oh, hey. Nikita. I didn't realize you were a bartender."

"Yeah," Nikita laughed. "I own this bar actually. So, you said vodka on the rocks?"

"Yeah," Michael smiled. "please."

Nikita turned and grabbed the vodka, and a glass. She set the drink in front of him.

"So, you've saved me. You know my name, and now you know where I work." Nikita smiled.

"It would appear so." Michael replied.

"So, what's your name?" Nikita asked. "Cause so far, all I've got to go on is tall, dark, and handsome savior."

Michael cracked a smile, and than replied seriously. "Oh, I'm nobody's savior."

"So, what's your name?" Nikita repeated.

"Michael." He replied.

Nikita smiled. "Michael. I like that. Do you have a last name, Michael?"

"West," Michael replied.

"Michael West." Nikita said. "It's a nice name."

"Yeah, thanks." Michael replied. "You staying out of trouble, Nikita Fletcher?"

Nikita smiled. "As much as I can, I suppose."

Michael smiled back at her. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," Nikita replied.

"Well, that's really nice of you." Michael said skeptically.

"You helped me out," Nikita replied as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "I wanna help you out."

"By buying me a drink?" Michael asked. Usually he was pretty good at reading people, but he didn't quite have this girl pinned yet. There was something about her.

"No," Nikita shook her head. "not just that. I wanna be your friend. We both lost someone that we cared about, and..."

The walls were back up. "Nikita, no." Michael said sharply. "I don't need your damn pity! And Iraq...as far as I'm concerned it never happened. I'm never going back there." His cold eyes became pained. "I can't."

Nikita was stunned. What happened to the man she was just minutes ago flirting with? "Michael, I didn't mean..."

"I gotta go, Nikita." Michael replied, his tone cold. "Thanks for the drink."

With that, Michael walked out of the bar and out of Nikita's life.

For now anyway.

Alex rushed over to Nikita when she noticed her crest-fallen look. "Honey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Nikita said strongly. "I think I have my work cut out for me with tall, dark and handsome though."


End file.
